


Chained To Your Side

by apckrfan



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire makes an interesting request of The Haitian and Adam.</p><p>SPOILERS: None really. This is a future fic and the three are in an established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained To Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the ever-trusty Jeff who read this for me. He always reads whatever I throw at him, no matter the fandom or pairing. This is written for LJ community heroes50 Prompt #2: Need
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a m/m scene.

Normal people would probably have freaked out to hear the sound of a door opening in their bedroom when they were in the middle of having sex.

Claire Bennet had accepted the fact a long time ago that she was far from normal. First there was her ability to heal herself, which translated - she'd come to learn - into the fact she wouldn't age or die. Second was the fact that she'd gone from a stable, exclusive relationship with one man to one with two men. 

So, hearing a door open nearby did not cause her to stop The Haitian from thrusting inside of her or push him off. He felt too good exactly where he was, inside of her. Thick and long he always felt perfect. She'd always assumed he'd be more than enough for her and that he'd be her only one. How wrong she'd been. 

That had been before the man responsible for the door opening came into their lives. Adam, as it turned out, was like her. 

It was no easy feat that the three of them ended up together like this. Claire fought it for all she was worth, but eventually stopped. She loved them both now in different ways. 

He was already naked, as if he knew what they were doing before he'd come in. He climbed onto the bed, crawling to her side looking every bit as delicious as she knew he really was. They both were. Moments like this, when they were both naked in their big bed for her she counted herself as being the luckiest woman alive. 

There were other moments when that wasn't so much the case. Like when she saw the disapproving look in her mother's eyes or when people looked at her strangely because she was escorted to one of Nathan's functions by two beautiful men. She'd learned to stop caring so much, though. It worked for them, that was all she knew. 

Adam slid his already hardening cock to her mouth where she promptly set about licking it. Theirs were so different. Not just in skin tone but the fact one was cut and the other was not. Erect there wasn't much difference, but soft there was. She'd become proficient at pushing the skin back, sometimes even sliding her fingertip inside grazing his head with it before she had. That seemed to turn him on. And as was the case for all of them, what turned one on pretty much worked for them all. 

Her eyes darted between her two men. 

The Haitian slowed his pace, as if now that Adam was here he wanted to take his time coming. That was fine with her. She rolled the head of Adam's cock with her tongue before pulling away. 

"Kiss me," she whispered, looking at The Haitian so there was no doubt as to which of her two lovers she was speaking. 

She returned her attention to Adam's cock, licking the length of it while she waited for The Haitian to kiss her. 

"Claire," he whispered. 

"Kiss me," she repeated. 

Adam's eyes were open again, watching intently as she and The Haitian had a stare off. 

"I want you to do this." 

He blinked and turned his gaze to Adam who merely smiled. 

That was a sure way to get him to give in. She asked so little of either of them that they usually caved whenever she did. Except for an accidental brush of hands at her breasts or between her legs, they never really touched one another. That was fine, for the most part, but lately she'd wanted more. 

The Haitian leaned in and did as she asked. Their mouths met, lips parted, and tongues sought one another. Kissing for them was almost as natural as breathing. He seemed to know what she was going to do and she gave him points for not drawing back when the tip of Adam's cock was suddenly there next to their mouths. 

She opened her eyes then, watching as she opened her mouth again. She ran her tongue along the side of Adam's cock against her mouth. She let out a groan, feeling herself practically gush between her legs as The Haitian mirrored her. 

Adam wasn't dumb and he caught on pretty quickly, over four hundreds years experience counted for something. He knew what she wanted and did his part to give it to her. He moved his hips, sliding his cock so that he was thrusting it between their mouths. 

She kissed his tip, circling it with her tongue before drawing away to kiss his hip. 

The Haitian looked at her as if expecting her to say she'd had enough. It wasn't enough. Not yet. She wasn't sure if there was an enough today. 

"Please," she whispered. 

The Haitian didn't know that Adam and Claire had broached this subject before. Not necessarily talking about the three of them, but he'd been open with her about his experiences over the centuries. Hearing him talk of experiences with other men really turned her on for whatever reason. It was, in part, the reason she decided she wanted to see her two men more involved with one another. 

Apparently, he finally realized it was foolish to be prudish over this when the three of them did pretty much everything else they could together. His eyes fell closed as he timed a deep thrust inside of her with pursing his lips over the tip of Adam's cock. 

He hadn't exactly taken it into his mouth, but it was a start and her deep breath let him know she liked it. Adam obviously didn't mind either as he slid a hand to The Haitian's head taking in a sharp breath. 

He pulled all the way out of her and she missed the feeling of fullness he provided right away. Was he going to stop? Had she crossed a line she didn't know existed? The three of them slept in the same bed together most every night. They fucked her at the same time, both murmured frequently during those times how good it felt to feel the other man's cock buried as deeply inside of her as his was. 

He hadn't moved his mouth from Adam's cock, though. So, she took that as a good sign that he wasn't mad. He opened his eyes then, focusing on her as he drove into her in one deep thrust. And somehow managed to take Adam's cock into his mouth at the same time. 

She came almost instantly. It was too much, too new and exciting. "Too fucking hot," she whispered, forcing her eyes to stay open as she rode the aftershocks of the orgasm. Rode those waves to the sight of The Haitian giving Adam a blow job. 

Adam was voicing his own words of appreciation as The Haitian slid his mouth along his cock. The Haitian didn't take him very deeply. Claire couldn't blame him. She was comfortable with it now, but it had taken a while. And she'd found even after becoming comfortable with The Haitian, the experience with Adam was different. 

Both men shifted without words or prompting, as if they were on the same wavelength. Adam turned to face The Haitian more who lifted himself off of her somewhat, grabbing onto Adam's hips. He was able to suck him better this way. Claire watched, transfixed as The Haitian would pull away from Adam's cock, which glistened from a mixture of saliva and precum. 

The Haitian's thrusts inside of her grew faster again as his mouth moved more deliberately and with purpose along Adam's cock. Claire wasn't sure what was turning her on most, but she was enjoying it too much to think too hard on it. The sounds the men were making that were between them and really had nothing to do with her were arousing. As was the fact that she wasn't even really part of the equation or the show itself. Other than The Haitian being inside of her, she was more of a spectator. And it was a hot show to view. 

Adam slid a hand to The Haitian's head, drawing his mouth away with a sharp cry. He took hold of his cock with his other hand. Claire knew the signs well and propped herself up so that she could finish him off. Adam was just able to thrust his cock into her mouth before he came just as The Haitian finished inside of her. 

She ran a hand along Adam's thigh, the other she ran along The Haitian's back. She needed to touch both of them right now. She remembered needing to do that the first time they'd both been inside of her at the same time. Something about needing to be assured they were all okay with what had just happened. 

"Mmm," was all she said. There was no look of revulsion or hatred in The Haitian's eyes, so she took that to mean he was okay. 

Eventually, he slid out of her, leaving her feeling sticky and wet from his climax. Her men must have realized she had more left because two sets of hands slid between her legs. One black and one white finger slid inside of her. Black and white thumbs took turns stroking her clit. One black mouth and one white slid over her breasts, working her nipples into hardened peaks and kept them that way until she came again. 

"We are so doing that again," she whispered, stretching as both men continued stroking her between her legs. 

They looked at one another and she was afraid for a moment they'd say no. 

"I should say so," Adam said finally. "I look forward to seeing what other ideas you might have in that pretty head of yours." 

He kissed her, followed by a kiss from The Haitian. 

"And you?" she asked The Haitian. 

"Perhaps next time you will taste him when we kiss instead of the other way around." 

She blushed but didn't look away. It took a lot to embarrass her with these two anymore. "Be careful what you wish for." 

"I always am," he said. 

There was definitely no shortage of ideas running through her mind. So, she imagined they were in for a lot of fun. 

~The End~ 


End file.
